


Unbelievable

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about his time in Vietnam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

He spent days in a morphine-induced haze when all that mattered was when the next shot was coming to stem the pain. Half the time he hadn't know where he was the other half he didn't care. Images flooded his mind. Some impossible to believe others so disjoined he didn't know if they were real or his mind playing tricks on him. Words came in disjointed sentences and half the time he didn't know what he was saying. When the fog in his mind cleared his days were filled with pain and unbelievable stories he found even harder to believe.


End file.
